megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ishtar
Ishtar (イシュタル, Ishutaru) is a recurring demon in the series, based on Babylonian lore. History Ishtar is the Babylonian goddess of love and fertility, the Babylonian equivalent of the Sumerian goddess Inana. She is the personification of the planet Venus. Her father is uncertain, sometimes claimed to be the daughter of Nanna, the moon god, or Anu, the sky god. She is also known as the "Lady of Battles" because she is known as a very violent deity. She is the creator and guardian of life. Her symbol is the eight-pointed star, and her holy city is Uruk (or Erech). Uruk is a town of sacred courtesans - part of her cult was devoted to prostitution. Ishtar's sister is Ereshkigal, the goddess of the realm of the underworld. Ereshkihgal cursed her sister, and Ishtar died. With Ishtar dead, the earth withered and would not produce, and neither animals nor human beings would bear young. With great effort, the water god Ea used magic to revive Ishtar, and Ereshkigal was not pleased. She demanded to trade her sister for someone else, finally deciding that her husband Tammuz would replace Ishtar for six months out of the year.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Jiboshin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei II:'' Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jiboshin Clan; Reiko's ultimate guardian *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Jiboshin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Empress Arcana *Persona 4: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Jiboshin Clan (Possible avatar of Rei Reiho) *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor Overclocked: Megami *Catherine: Supporting character as '''Trisha' or Midnight Venus Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Ishtar is the ruler of Binah. By bringing Astaroth to throne room in Binah, the player may separate him into Ishtar and Majin Ashtar. Ishtar explains that YHVH forced her to fuse with Ashtar and become Astaroth long ago. This allows the player to create Ishtar with fusion afterwards. ''Persona 4'' Ishtar is the ultimate persona of the Lovers Arcana. This means that players must fully level up the Lovers Social Link (Rise Kujikawa's) and reach Level 71. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Catherine'' :See also: the Ishtar article on the Catherine Wiki Ishtar takes the form of Trisha (an anagram of her name), also known as the Midnight Venus (ミッドナイトヴィーナス, Middonaito Vīnasu) in the Japanese version. She is an attractive woman with a red afro who is the hostess of the various modes, including the Golden Playhouse (Golden Theater in Japan), the game's primary story mode. She provides an introduction to the game's modes and will text Vincent concerning his achievements in the Nightmare stages and provide him with hints. She also acts as commentary throughout the game. Players can make her reveal her identity and her role in the story if they do well enough, and completing the game's toughest challenge, the Axis Mundi of Babel, produces a cutscene where she breaks the fourth wall. In Catherine, Trisha also uses the god Astaroth as her avatar while Vincent is in the confessional booth in between rounds of the Nightmare stages. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gallery Trivia *A possible anagram of "Ishtar" is "Trisha," which is Ishtar's name in Catherine. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter Demons Category:Jiboshin Clan Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Empress Arcana Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Mesopotamian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Megami Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV